Eine Überraschung (Kapitel)
"Eine Überraschung" ist das fünfzehnte Kapitel des fünfzehnten Bandes Die Amyrlin. Gleichzeitig ist es das achtunddreißigste Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung zentriert|200px Mat und die Bande der Roten Hand erreichen Salidar. Im Dorf angekommen muss Mat schockiert erkennen, dass Rands Vermutungen über die dortigen Aes Sedai vollkommen falsch sind und dass Egwene inzwischen zum Amyrlin-Sitz erhoben wurde. Handlung Mat Cauthon Die Bande der Roten Hand zieht durch die Tageshitze. Das Wetter macht Mat zu schaffen, denn es ist wie im Hochsommer, obwohl sie sich einen Monat vor dem Fest der Lichter befinden, also eigentlich schon im Winter. Aviendha läuft neben ihm her, immer aufmerksam gegenüber dem Wald. Mat macht sich Gedanken, da Olver die Aiel-Frau hasst, denn Shaido haben seinen Vater getötet. Der Junge hat versucht, Aviendha zu töten, doch ohne Erfolg. Sie sind seit drei Tagen in Altara unterwegs und Mat hofft, dass sie heute endlich Salidar erreichen werden, auch wenn er sich wegen Aviendha Sorgen macht. Sie schärft bei jedem Halt ihr Messer und er befürchtet, dass sie Elayne damit angreifen will. Chel Vanin taucht auf, den Mat zusammen mit anderen als Kundschafter vorausgeschickt hat. Der Mann berichtet, dass sie auf Behüter gestoßen sind, die vermutlich die anderen gefangen genommen haben. Außerdem erzählt er, dass er in Salidar war und dort bis zu vierhundert Aes Sedai gesehen hat, und außerdem ein Heer aus mehr Männern, als Mat hat. Inzwischen sind seine Hauptmänner herangekommen und haben alles mit angehört. Mat befielt, sich auf einen Angriff vorzubereiten. Er hofft, dass die Behüter erkennen, dass sie nicht selbst angreifen wollen. Auf Naleseans Anfrage bestätigt Mat, dass er vor hat, einfach zu warten, bis man ihn kontaktiert. Innerlich verflucht er Rand und seine ungenauen Vermutungen. Aviendha fragt, wo sich Salidar befindet und marschiert dann einfach los. Mat ärgert sich über sie und darüber, was sie vielleicht tun konnte. Er übergibt Talmanes das Kommando, dann folgt er Aviendha mit einigen wenigen Männern. Die Aiel-Frau fordert ihn auf, sie auf sein Pferd zu lassen, obwohl sie sich bisher immer geweigert hat, zu reiten, und Mat zieht sie hoch. Nach einiger Zeit fragt Aviendha, ob die Shaido Olvers Vater getötet haben. Mat nickt, während er die Umgebung genau beobachtet. Aviendha fragt nach Olvers Mutter, die ebenfalls tot ist und Mat berichtet von dem wenigen, was er weiß. Er will wissen, ob Aviendha glaubt, dem Jungen etwas zu schulden, doch sie reagiert bestürzt, da sie schließlich nichts mit dem Tod seiner Eltern zu tun hatte. * Olver: sein Vater wurde von Shaido getötet, die Mutter ist verhungert oder an einer Krankheit gestorben. Olver hat sie selbst begraben. Aviendha wirft Mat vor, dass er sich nicht gut genug um Olver kümmert, da der Junge nicht immer nur mit Männern zusammen sein sollte. Mat wirft ihr einen Blick zu und sieht, dass Aviendha dabei ist, sich hübsch zu machen. Sie hat sogar Schmuck angelegt Schneeflockenkette von Egwene und das Dornenarmband von Rand. und er sagt sich, dass er Frauen nie verstehen wird. Kurz nach Mittag erreichen sie eine Lichtung und kommen auf das Dorf zu. Niemand versucht, sie aufzuhalten, als sie zwischen die Häuser reiten, doch alle beobachten sie. Mat beginnt die Aes Sedai zu zählen, die er sieht, doch er gibt schnell wieder auf, da es einfach zu viele sind. Er sieht auch Behüter, aber keine Soldaten was ihm nur sagt, dass sie sich im Lager befinden und vermutlich vorbereitet sind. Eine Frau erregt seine Aufmerksamkeit. Sie trägt Hosen und einen Bogen. Er glaubt, sich an sie zu erinnern, doch sie verschwindet zu schnell in einer Gasse. Mat schiebt es auf die Erinnerungen der toten Männer in seinem Kopf, da er ständig Menschen sieht, an die er sich zu erinnern glaubt. Die Erinnerungen sind seine eigenen, da er Birgitte bereits in Falme begegnet ist. (Das Grab ist keine Grenze (Kapitel)) Schließlich wird ihm klar, dass man sie nicht ansprechen wird, deshalb spricht er eine Aes Sedai an und fragt nach Nynaeve, Elayne und Egwene. Die Aes Sedai mustert sie eindringlich, dann erklärt sie, sie würde sie zum Amyrlin-Sitz führen. Vanin bemerkt leise, dass er sie ebenfalls hätte dort hin führen können. Mat wird immer mehr klar, dass Rand sich geirrt hat, denn die Menschen haben keine Angst sondern sind sehr stolz. Die Aes Sedai lässt sie vor einem Gebäude warten. Als Aviendha vom Pferd steigt, tut Mat es ihr eilig nach. Er erwartet, dass sie vielleicht fliehen will, doch Aviendha wartet einfach nur gelassen. Während sie warten, versammeln sich immer mehr Frauen um sie und Mat muss sich beherrschen, nicht nach dem Fuchskopf-Medaillon zu tasten. Dann drängen sich eine Aes Sedai und eine Novizin durch die Menge. Die Aes Sedai, die Mat als Anaiya erkennt, fragt die Novizin, ob sie sicher sei. Das Mädchen, das Nicola heißt, beschreibt eindringlich die strahlende Aura, die sie um Mat wahrnehmen kann und Anaiya erklärt erfreut, dass sie das Talent Ta'veren sehen besitzt. * Nicola: Hat das Talent Taveren sehen Anaiya betrachtet Mat einen Moment lang, nachdem Nicola wieder zu ihrem Unterricht verschwunden ist, dann spricht sie Aviendha an und fragt nach ihrem Namen. Aviendha antwortet trotzig und Mat beobachtet das stumme Duell. Eine weitere Aes Sedai tritt hinzu und dann noch weitere. Sie beginnen Aviendha mit fragen zu bestürmen, als sie herausfinden, dass Aviendha sich bewusst ist, dass sie die Macht lenken kann. Dann erscheint Nynaeve in der Tür und fragt Mat ärgerlich, warum er in Salidar ist und ob er etwas mit dem Heer von Drachenverschworenen in der Nähe zu tun hat. Mat gibt zu, der Befehlshaber zu sein und Nynaeve führt ihn wütend ins Haus, um ihn zur Amyrlin zu bringen. Aviendha ruft ihm verzweifelt nach, da die Aes Sedai sie nicht in Ruhe lassen, doch Mat lässt sie grinsend zurück. Während sie durchs Haus gehen, grollt Nynaeve wütend, dass das alles sicher Rands Werk ist. Er betrachtet die Aes Sedai in dem Raum, den sie durchqueren, dann befinden sie sich in einem Raum, wo Elayne und Egwene sitzen. Fassungslos sieht er, dass letztere die Stola der Amyrlin trägt. Schnell schließt Mat die Tür und macht Egwene Vorhaltungen, dass man sie schwer bestrafen würde, wenn die Aes Sedai herausfinden, dass sie sich als Amyrlin verkleidet hat. Er zerrt sie sogar von ihrem Stuhl und nimmt ihr die Stola ab. Da wird das Fuchskopf-Medaillon plötzlich kalt, weil eine der Frauen oder alle die Macht lenken. Fassungslos starren die Frauen ihn an. Mat lässt Egwene los und setzt sich. Er sagt Egwene, dass man sie schwer bestrafen wird, wenn die wirkliche Amyrlin kommt und lässt sie auch nicht ausreden, als Egwene ihn unterbrechen will. Elayne ist immer noch schockiert, dass ihre Stränge einfach verschwunden sind und Nynaeve will ihn zurechtweisen. Aber Mat erklärt eisern, dass er Elayne mit nach Caemlyn nehmen will, falls er Aviendha davon abhalten kann, sie umzubringen. Außerdem will er Egwene zu den Weisen Frauen zurückbringen, so wie Rand es befohlen hat. Er sagt, sie solle ein Tor des Schnellen Reisens für ihn öffnen - bei diesen Worten zuckt Egwene zusammen - und die Bande nach Caemlyn bringen. Nynaeve erklärt er, dass sie mitkommen könne, wenn sie will, dass er sie aber bestrafen will, wenn sie wütend wird. Die Frauen starren ihn schweigend an und er ist sicher, dass sie ihm wie üblich nicht danken werden, obwohl er ihnen die Haut retten will. Selbstsicher erklärt er ihnen, dass sie ihn reden lassen sollen gegenüber der "armen blinden Närrin", die freiwillig die Amyrlin der Aes Sedai mitten im nichts geworden ist, dann würde er sie schon hier herausbekommen. Die Frauen schweigen immer noch und Mat fährt fort, dass die Aes Sedai in Salidar zwar ein Heer besitzen, doch er habe ebenfalls eins. Er erklärt ihnen, dass Rand den Aes Sedai Schutz gewähren will, sie müssten ihm nur einen Treueschwur leisten, dann würde er sie vor Elaida beschützen. Auch jetzt reagiert niemand, dann klopft es an der Tür. Eine Novizin fragt die Amyrlin, ob sie etwas benötigt und Egwene erklärt ruhig, dass sie noch eine Weile allein mit Mat sprechen will. Nynaeve erklärt dem fassungslosen Mat befriedigt, dass er den Mund wieder schließen soll. * Tabitha: Novizin. hübsch, grünäugig Charaktere *Mat Cauthon *Aviendha *Olver *Chel Vanin *Talmanes Delovinde *Nalesean Aldiaya *Daerid Ondin *Anaiya Carel *Nicola Treehill *Nynaeve al'Meara *Tabitha *Egwene al'Vere *Elayne Trakand Tiere * Pips Erwähnt * Rand al'Thor * Ladwin * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan Gruppen *Bande der Roten Hand *Ta'veren *Aiel **Lehrling der Weisen Frauen *Aes Sedai **Amyrlin-Sitz Erwähnt * Shaido * Drachenverschworene * Aes Sedai * Tochter-Erbin * Behüter Orte *Altara **Salidar Erwähnt * Fluss Erinin * Caemlyn Gegenstände * Banner der Bande der Roten Hand * Banner des Lichts * Drachenbanner * Fuchskopf-Medaillon Ereignisse Erwähnt * Fest der Lichter Kategorie:Die Amyrlin (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Altara Kategorie:Kapitel Salidar